Batman: Republic City
by Fatbird JJ Burlington
Summary: With Joker escaping Arkham City and disappearing into Republic City. Batman and Korra are forced to work together to defeat a common foe that could turn the world upside down.
1. Arrival

Batman stood silently on the tallest building in Republic city. His eye's surveying the city. The Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum and Batman tracked him down to Republic City. Batman focused on the people walking along the streets, minding their own business. It looked like a peaceful and happy town. He was envious; he wished Gotham could be like this.

Batman's cape fluttered in the wind, highlighted by the illuminating moonlight. Batman leapt off his perch, his cape quickly spreading out enabling him to glide to the next building. Quickly gaining his footing batman began to ran along the buildings stealthily. No one suspected a thing. He was quickly gaining intel. Quickly building a mental map of the city around him. Hopefully this would be mopped up overnight. But he was far from home. And then he heard a scream.

Batman quickly cocked his head behind him and peered down to a nearly empty street. There were two thugs slowly creeping up to a hapless woman. "Give us the money you bitch!" One of them shouted, pulling out a knife while the other let the red flames arise from his skin. That's right, Batman thought. Republic City had benders, whilst Gotham had not… Was Joker intending to learn this art? Batman leapt down and landed softly on the hard concrete. The woman made a barely audible sound and the two thugs turned to face the Batman.

"Look what we have here?" Shouted one of the thugs, "Yeah, a loser in a bat costume," Said the other, with an annoying grin on his face. Batman knew they were baiting him, so he did nothing. For if he did anything he'd lose. But he is Batman so he never loses, so that didn't matter. He did nothing to look cool basically.

The thug with the knife charged at Batman, and Batman one-shotted him like the casual he is. But then the fire bending thug shot a flame at Batman. Batman rolled out of the way, quickly pulling out a baterang and throwing it at the thug, hitting him right below the kneecap, Batman then ran up and grabbed the thug by the hem of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Who are you?!" He said in a hoarse voice, glaring at the thug.

"I.. I just work for Amon!" He yelled out, afraid, the hapless woman screamed and ran away.

"Amon?!" He pressed.

"He is the boss, I.. I can't say anymore!" The thug said, afraid, so afraid he had a bowel movement. Batman punched the guy in the throat and he passed out. Batman then grappled to the top of the roof top as Korra and the gang showed up.

"What the hell.." Mako said. "Who the hell did this?!" Korra demanded, looking around. Batman slightly grinned, these must've been the vigilantes. One of them, the girl was the avatar. He then turned away and faded into the night. He had a busy day as Bruce Wayne tomorrow.


	2. Getting the feet wet

Bruce Wayne woke up from his hotel room in the center of Republic City. He was surrounded in wet pussy that was aching for him to slip in his billionaire cock and fuck them silly. So he did was any self-respecting alpha male would do. He took a shower and got dressed and went outside.

He was a busy man today. He was going to meet with the head of Future Industries, Hiroshi Sato. Adjusting his tie, Bruce Wayne walked into the rich restaurant with all those faggity ass fags that sit on their high horse and judge us common folk.

Bruce Wayne sat down at his table, and then Hiroshi Sato and this rather gorgeous young woman sat down with him. "Ah, Hiroshi Sato, it's an honor to meet you," Bruce Wayne said, immediately kissing his ass. "It's nice to meet you as well Bruce Wayne, I hope you don't mind if I brought my daughter along."

Oh. He asks for permission to bring his daughter after the fact. What a pompous douchebag fucking cock sucker.

"Ah, I was wondering who this beautiful woman was, it's nice to meet you as well." Bruce said.

"Haha, you are too kind Mr. Wayne," she said, trying to act humble. This bitch should just accept the compliment. God damn why do woman always do that it annoys the fucks out of everyone involved.

"I doubt that, Miss Sato." Wayne replied, sipping his expensive water.

"Oooh, please, call me Asami."

Asami rhymes with salami wayne thought. Detective mind at work here.

Mr. sato was uncomfortable. Wayne was about to fuck his daughter, so he called for a waiter to serve them delicious tsugoi food.

Hiroshi and Asami can weird asss fish food. Fucking gooks. But bruce being a classy man got a huge ass greasy hamburger, cuz he was merican.

They talked about business shit while they ate and parted ways. Today was a good day thought wayne. Asami and bruce sneakily and stealthily exchanged phone numbers so they can meet later. Bruce walked home and then turned into batman and went to the rooftops. There he saw korra the avatar in a bit of a pickle. There were like 20 chi blockers and some gay ass benders.

Batman dived down and landed hard on the pavement, everyone looked at him, he then said in a hoarse voice, "Who are you?!" he then turned into a horse and went on the attack.


	3. Meeting the Crew

Batman quickly overwhelmed the Chi blockers, his fists of fury were unmatched by pretty much every in the general populace. But then the benders came in and started spewing fire, luckily batman's suit was fire proof so the fire wasn't really effective. Batman punched one straight in the face and broke his life on the spot.

Korra finally regained her fighting prowess and water bended the fuck out of a couple while Mako and Bolin finished up.

"Who are you?!" Korra demanded, glaring at the Batman.

"I'm Spiderman." Replied the batman.

"Spider man?" asked Bolin.

"No Batman." Replied the Batman.

"Oh but you said Spiderman…" Bolin replied

"I did." Said batman.

"Oh." Said Bolin, utterly confused.

"Batman, why are you here?!" asked Bolin.

"I have my reasons."

Korra then lashed out a barrage of water bending, pinning the batman to the wall.

"I want a detailed answer now you batman you."

"The Joker has escaped. He is in Republic City, I fear he is learning the art of bending and using it turn Gotham against itself."

"This is very bad" korra released Batman.

"Indeed. I may need your help, if possible."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help you!" Korra said loudly, which woke up the entire city, what a cunt.

"I'll meet you folks tomorrow, same time." Batman turned away into the night, looking completely and utterly badass.


	4. The date and the tears

Bruce Wayne woke up bright and early in the morning. The ladies have a larger sex drive in the morning so he woke up and fucked a couple of bitches, took a shower and fucked a couple more. Remember, he a billionaire, so it's okay.

Bruce Wayne dressed up really classy like, he had a meeting with Bei Fong and Tenzin today. He was quickly building a nice repertoire of people. The main issue with all of this was he'd have to go soon, so he couldn't make any new friends, unless he did. But who has time for that when you're motherfucking batman?

Bruce walked into the chambers where Bei Fong and Tenzin were at. His feet clicked softly along the stone floor as he pulled out a wooden chair and seated himself. Tenzin smiled, "It's an honor to have such an influential man in our city"

Bruce smiled, "Please, it's nothing."

"Damn right its nothing" Bei Fong interjected, what a cunt.

"Now now Bei Fong, let's not ruin our meeting with our guest." He let out an uneasy smile. Bruce adjusted his tie as Bei Fong glared at Wayne, "What do you want with our city?"

"Republic City has been booming lately, and I'd like to open up a factory for Wayne Industries right here in Republic City."

Bei Fong and Tenzin both sat wide eyed, which is weird, gooks and wide eyes don't go together.

"Are.. Are you sure about that?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course, I think it'll be a beneficial arrangement."

"I'll have to discuss this with other city officials." Replied tenzin

"of course, I hope we can come to an agreement, thanks for meeting with me"

This meeting took 2 and a half hours and by that time it was noon. He called up asami on his iphone 5c, get it at apple today.

"hi there" asami said seductively

"hi gorgeous, I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat" wayne responded in a sexual deep voice.

"sure"

Bruce shot at arm up and jumped around, scooooreee! He wanted to take her some place nice.

"alright I will meet you at mcdonalds in a few minutes"

He arrived at mcdonalds in a few minutes and bought a big mac with fries and a dr. pepper. Asami came in and he bought her the same thing, they ate and talked and found they have many interests so they decided to go on another date but they kissed and mako saw and he got really sad.

"wtf asami" he said, tears in duh eyes.

"im sorry I just, bruce is just a different kind of man"

"no excuse" he slapped her

Asami turned to bruce, "you just gonna let him hit me like that."

"yes"

"why"

"domestic abuse is okay."

"oh" she snaps her fingers, "I remember"

"Asami will be having my salami now" bruce said, picking asami up and flying away onto the clouds.

Mako went home and started smoking some beers.

Bolin joined in by drinking some cigarettes.

Bruce and Asami had hawt steamy erotic sex.


	5. The World Amoung Us

Batman was at the meeting place on time, Korra, Mako and Bolin came a few minutes late.

"You're late," the batman said.

"Sorry, Mako is depressed."

"Why?"

"This FUCKING BRUCE FUCKING WAYNE SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" mako screamed out, crying.

Batman backhanded the little bitch like the bitch he was, "emo fag snap out of it."

Mako snapped out of it, "thank you master"

"of course"

"Alright, now, Joker escaped, seeking refuge with you exactly?" Korra asked, Batman flexed his muscles, "I believe he is hiding out with Amon."

"Amon?!" Korra said with anger, she made him anger.

"Yes, I need your connections to the city."

"Of course. I did my research and this Joker is a bad apple"

"No, he is far worst then just a bad apple, he is rotten to the core."

"Dam str8 bbygurl" said bolin, shaking his hips like a black girl listening to black people music like kanye west and lil wayne.

Batman slapped Bolin, "you are white, listen to white people music"

"I made a challenge to Amon a couple days ago at Aang's tribute statue, he'll be there tomorrow night"

"I'll be your guardian angel from the holy bible" batman said

"ty ty"

"Nice talking with ya'll" Batman said like a southern hick.

And then batman used his grappling hook and shot off into the vast city of republic city.

Batman thwarted a couple crimes and retired home to his room where Asami was sleeping soundly after taking his salami. She looked fucking kawaii fucking dessu. He stroked her hair gently and fell asleep beside her, but not fully asleep. He needed to be on the lookout for danger, ya know?

Batman woke up and a Asami tried to serve him gook breakfast what a fucking gook you gook you.

Batman had some bacon and eggs and then he fucked Salami I mean asami on the counter. They took a shower and they engaged in intercourse there too. And while they were walking to the elevator they had some more coitus.

Then the pope came up, "no sex before marriage young padawan."

"shut up old man" asami used her gook power and beat the fuck out of the pope, and she blew Wayne right then and there. "Ah" wayne said, cumming prematurely. Jk he wayne

"I must get to work, we'll talk later" Bruce said, planting a soft and gentle kiss on Asami's sweet and tender lips.

Mako could see through his telescope and started crying. ;~;


	6. Meeting the Enemy

Bruce Wayne was talking business with some wealthy land owner. He wanted tree fiddy for the land, but Bruce talked it down to tree fiddyyyaya.

Bruce then started sipping his expensive wine, it tasted amazing. So he gulped that shit down like no tomorrow even though it already was tomorrow. He was feeling rather drunk so he called a taxi on his iphone 5s, get it at apple today, since drinking and driving is bad for you, see more info from madd, mothers against drunk driving.

Bruce fell asleep in his bed, batman can wait, a man needs his sleep so he slept but then decided not to, he napped instead but was sleeping cuz sleep.

He woke up bright and earlier to asami giving his salami a rather nice blow job. He came and she swallowed and then they made out and had hot steamy sex. They laid there naked together, she was cuddling up against Bruce. His fingers tenderly traced along her toned back.

"How has work been, love?" She said slowly and sweetly, which brought a smile to the face of Bruce Wayne.

"It's been going well actually, I have a meeting this afternoon to discuss the details about having a factory for Wayne tech right here in Republic city."

She smiled and straddled on his lap, putting a hand to Bruce's chest. She leaned down and planted a long and soft kiss on his lips and got up to make breakfast. Bruce grinned and stared at her, watching her every movement like an awe-struck lover.

She finished cooking just as Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Needless to say the breakfast she made was left to get cold.

Bruce adjusted his tie as he was in the council chambers, Tenzin stood up, "We as the council approve of you setting up a factory here in the city"

"thank you, I bought a piece of land and will begin work." He left.

That meeting took 5 hours, so It was 5pm. He grabbed a bite to eat and ran into Korra, Mako and Bolin. They didn't know he was Batman so he decided to play it super casual. Wayne leaned against a wall, "Hey there~" Wayne said, Korra turned around and Mako screamed and Bolin danced sexily. "Whyyyy?!" Mako cried out and jumped off the fedora and into the sea of tears. But then korra woke him up wetting the bed and wayne bought him a cheeseburger from burger king.

"im sorry I am a vegan" said mako as he bit into a baconator from wendy's.

"oh ok." Replied bruce as he got up. "nice meeting you all"

Korra gave him a hug from behind, sneaking in a little grab at his dick. "thank you" she said sweetly. Bruce nodded and walked off and turned into batman and started saving people. He need be careful cuz it'd draw the wrong conclusions.

But then amon showed up and started owning ass. Batman leapt down and landed a punch right on his temple even though batman never met amon. "ow, who are you?!"

"I am Batman."

"I am Amon."

"You are the one I am looking for, where is Joker?!"

"As if I'd tell you that!"

"At least I know you have knowledge on him currently"

"Fuck"

"Now, we must fight!"

"I can't, I have a duel with Korra tonight."

"Oh, I promised to watch her fight, we can walk together there."

"Sure"

They walked together.


	7. An old enemy

While walking to the fighting area Batman and Amon became the best of friends, they were both bronys. They both had fluttershy tats cuz they cool like that. So at the fight they parted ways, but exchanged numbers for their iphone, get it at apple today.

Korra came in and had a fist fight with Amon, they were beating the shit out of each other, but then Joker popped out but it was a hologram and it was Bane, he broke through the wall in the ceiling and punched Korra threw Aang's statue. Luckily she ricocheted off the head of Aang and slamming on the floor and breaking her face. Except she was still kawaii because batman did a insta heal and then stood in front of her, staring at Bane.

"Bane…" Batman said with a srs tone. Bane screamed and threw a punch and Batman side stepped and did a flip kick on Bane's temple, sending him flying through Godzilla's megazord.

Amon said, "wow" and blood bended Batman, "We were friends once, but that was a life time ago"

"Only a few minutes ago"

Batman was smart and hid traps through the place before fighting so he could back shit up, remember, with prep batman can beat anyone.

Batman barely pressed a button on his bat belt and a giant fist came out and punched Amon, releasing his hold. "I will fight you, and I will beat you!" Batman shouted, throwing several baterangs, hitting Amon and pushing him against the wall, Amon teleported away. Batman rushed to help Korra.

"Korra, are you alright?"

"Y.. Yes.." She was bleeding, near death, bout to die.

Batman did some emergency first aid and she was better. "You are quite useful" Korra said, tracing a finger along Batman's suit "I try." He wanted to fuck Kora but that would be cheating on Asami, his Salami belonged to Asami. So Batman disappeared quickly.

Mako was trying to get back with Asami but she wasn't having it. She felt like a new woman with Wayne, and she loved it. So she left Mako to his right hand and went to Wayne, who was writing notes on random shit and Korra was day dreaming bout Bruce and Batman, with no knowledge they were one in the same. So she fingered herself to have a 3some.

Batman wasn't sure I mean Bruce Wayne wasn't sure why Bane was there, so he assumed more villains would be there, so he prepared cuz prep.


	8. War is Near

After hot and steamy sex with Asami Batman built a time machine. He went to when Yakone was still kickin' it in Republic City because he had studied the history of the city fairly well before coming here, he then met Aang and Toph. Toph was sexy but too bad for Bruce Wayne that Toph was fucking the writer of this fanfic. She then leapt through the writer's computer screen and they fucked silly.

"Aaah, T… Toph.." the writer of this fanfic said as she guzzled down his cock like a turkey sammich on turkey sammich Tuesdays. The writer's hand intertwined with Toph's hair as she swallowed his semen like Milk on Milk Mondays.

And then they had hot steamy sex, Bruce just stared for a bit and then walked away and went to the council chambers where Yakone was being tried, Bruce pieced everything together and left Toph and the writer to their devices I mean their fuckins of the hard fucking core.

Bruce came back into modern times with Asami casually fingering self, she was begging for his Salami but he left and turned into batman and found killer croc in the sewers. They engaged In a fight but Batman won.

"Are you working for Amon?"

"Nigga please"

Batman slammed the fucks out of Croc.

"Yes I am working for Amon."

"Where is his hideout?"

"By the docks, he will be loading up stuff to take over the city tomorrow night."

"Shit." Batman knocked out Killer Croc and glided over to the docs, he was right, he was loading up the docks with some random ass bullshit to take over our precious city, what a cunt fuck monkey ass shit tossin' fuck.

Korra was still recovering, he'd have to hit them as they were preparing to leave, but off in the distance he saw Catwoman, who then appeared behind him, "Mmmm, what do we have here?"

"A Batman."

"Of course," she said, smiling, she traced her fingers along Batman's chest. "Amon and the Joker are planning something, something big, we need to hit it tomorrow."

"They are going to attack tomorrow," Catwoman said, a gleam in her eyes. "We'll hit them when they are preparing to go."

"Good idea, I will round up catgirl and we'll meet you tomorrow night" she disappeared like a fat cat into the night and so did Batman, except like a fat bad.

Batman suited up everything he'd need and gave Korra a call, her Bolin and Mako were to arrive at the docks by midnight, they were preparing for war. He undressed and went to bed, but Asami kept him up, not a bad deal I do suppose.


	9. The Goodbye

Bruce Wayne was relaxing at a pool near a sunny beach in Republic City. He was looking good, a nice six pack, some hair on his chest and sunglasses and swimming trunks. He was reading a book, titled, "The Great Gatsby" it was the biggest piece of shit ever printed on paper. He could wipe his ass on paper and publish it and it'd be a far more engaging read. But what do I know? I am writing this fucking fanfic.

Then Asami stepped out in a loose fitting bikini that brought out her ASS ets. I mean assets I mean her ass and tits really. "Daaaayum~" Bruce Wayne said, throwing his sun glasses aside. "Hmm?" Asami said, trying to act cute, which she succeeded at I do suppose I mean Bruce threw the sunglasses aside. "You look fan diddly tastic der missy~" Bruce said, snapping his fingers as he stared at her tits I mean ass, fucking fuck assets.

"Let's go swimming, love" Asami said, grabbing Bruce's hand and pulling him into the wide open ocean and they swam together and had a water fight and it was all fun and shit. Bruce wanted to give Asami the best day and night possible before he went off for the final fight with Amon and the Joker.

They sat in a fancy restaurant and drank expensive wine and talked about life, Asami said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Bruce. This made Bruce sad, as such a thing could never happen, he leaned in and planted a long and gentle kiss on her sweet lips and they drove home and had slow and passionate sexual intercourse.

Asami laid sleeping soundly as Batman suited up, he figured it'd be best if he left no form of info at all and disappeared into the night. Batman arrived at the buildings near the docks with the rest of the crew, which was there Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Catwoman and Catgirl.

"Are we ready?" Batman said solemnly, cracking his knuckles. "Hai" said this random Japanese fag. But he isn't part of the story so that doesn't matter.

They all leapt off onto the boat and started kicking ass, or prepared too, I haven't decided yet.


	10. The Finale

They had a battle of the ages, it was like 300 except less gay. They were having the fightings of them and Bane popped out but Bolin and Mako double teamed him except they didn't and he tackled him through the hull.

Bane slammed his fists to the floor and Mako and Bolin narrowly dodged the blow but the shockwave sent them flying against the steel walls, pain shot through them but they continued the fight. Mako spewed fireballs at Bane but he tanked through them because he is a level 80 priest in Wow das lame nigga. But Bolin threw a mini rock at his face and the dust got in his eyes and Mako let the fire on his fists come out and he punched Bane in the face, but Bane leapt up and tacked them through the ship, breaking the ship in half as they were submerged into the beautiful, deep, serene water known as the Ocean. Quite awe-stunning, is it not? It's so beautiful, so vast, yet, so unknown. But sharks man, fuck that shit.

Cat woman and Catgirl were busy with the chi-blockers, they were owning ass in that skimpy but sexy as fuck leather outfit. Don't you just want to peel them out of it and have slow but rough coitus? No? Oh… Well uhh, me neither.

Korra and Batman ran up and found Joker and Amon standing next to each other.

"You fucking fuck Amon!" Korra shouted, angry.

"You stupid fuck, you inbred hillbilly fucking fuck" Batman shouted and threw two baterangs that fucked the fucks out of Amon and Joker and they fought but then a bomb dropped and blew everything to shits.

Batman stood over Mako and Bolin. He handed a sealed letter to Mako even though he was asleep and thanks korra for her help, he got into his bat mobile and drove away.

Mako woke up and found the letter, it said to Asami and Mako. So he took it to Asami and they read it together.

_Asami, Mako, I feel terrible for tearing you two apart, I never meant for it to happen but I did. And lemme tell you, Asami fucks my Salami better than any girl that has ever had a taste of the Wayne Special. But the time has come for me to go, I am sorry, please Asami, be with Mako, you two are nice together, farewell, Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne tech._

Asami cried and Mako fucked her happily.

But then Jonathon Crane pulled out a cigarette as he stared over Republic City, Joker left quite a mess and this would be easy for him to capitalize.


End file.
